


Asombroso.

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: El como es Sachiro con su amado Korai-kun.Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 5





	Asombroso.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer OS de Haikyuu y me divertí mucho haciéndolo para una persona muy especial Barbara sempai!!   
> Le hice muchas correcciones XD espero hayan sido para bien. Espero les guste!

Habían perdido.

-korai-kun estará furioso...genial! 

No, no era que a Sachiro le diera gusto que su amado y corajudo prometido perdiera un partido, y menos uno tan importante para él, enfrentarse contra Shoyo-kun era algo que korai esperaba con ansias desde hace 5 años, quizás las mismas ansias con las que esperaba la fecha de su boda con el amor de su vida, ese hombre que con sus casi dos metros había robado el corazón rebelde del peli blanco de ojos peculiares.

-como está?

-bastante molesto, han sido imparables.

-tendrán reunión cuando lleguen? 

-no, será mañana, a primera hora, de nada servirá decirles algo, incluso Ushijima-kun anda sensible, te los podrás imaginar junto a kageyama-kun al fondo del autobús y sus auras negras, dan miedo, mis respetos hermanito, no se como le haces para controlar a tu fierecita.

-no le digas asi, si te escucha poco le importará que seas su capitán y su cuñado, y lo mismo podría decirte, pensé te quedarías un rato más, has logrado hablar con Meian-san? 

-no, tiene cosas que hacer como capitán también, y supongo saldrán a festejar, ya le hablaré más tarde.

-ok, cuidado en el camino.

Sachiro aun teniendo cosas que hacer en la facultad, preferío por ese dia darse la tarde libre, Korai llegaría hecho una furia y siendo él la mejor persona -si no es que la única- que podía contenerlo. Pasando a una tienda de conveniencia de camino al departamento que compartian desde hace algunos años, para comprar lo necesario para la cena, eligiendo hacer curry con pescado, verduras encurtidas y arroz, pasando por el estante de snacks y viendo los amados kappa ebisen sabor camarón picante de korai, el recuerdo de verlo comer sus chucherias, envuelto en una manta y con cara enfurruñada siendo tan tierno y adorable, eso jamás se lo diría, dejaria de hacerlo asi como dejo de ver partidos sentado en su regazo, y todo por qué también le dijo que la vista que le regalaba de su hermosa y trabajada espalda lo hacía ponerme duro, aún qué él lo sabía perfectamente, ahora Sachiro tenía que rogar por qué lo volviera a hacer, pero vamos korai siempre a sido su chico difícil.

Llegando al departamento Sachiro dejo las cosas en la mesa y se dirigío a la habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo; pantalones deportivos calientitos de color azul marino y una camisa en cuello V negra, poniéndose una banda elástica delgada en la cabeza para despejar su frente de su fleco, aún que ya no lo llevará tan largo como en la secundaria, la maña de echarlo hacia atrás en casa y mientras hacia labores domésticas no se había quitado, ganandose una que otra burla de su novio, diciendo que solo le faltaban tubos en la cabeza para ser una respetable ama de casa, Sachiro pinchaba la frente de Korai con su largo dedo para decirle que entonces a él le hacía falta un uniforme de primaria para ser el lindo hijo de la casa, riendo fuerte cuando korai sacaba humo por todos lados.

Yendo a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, esmerandose un poco más, pues su lindo korai necesitaria muchos mimos en cuanto llegará.

____________

Escuchando la puerta abrirse y cerrarse enseguida, sin portasos, sin ruidos bruscos, ni maletas siendo aventadas, Sachiro sabía que korai estaba más que furioso.

Sentado en el sofá color camello -si, camello por no decir que solo era café, por qué Shouko se los regaló haciendo énfasis en que era de ese color, korai y Sachiro solo atinaron a decir café, antes de tener una cátedra sobre colores, diseños de interiores y fen-shui- Sachiro dejo la portátil en la mesa ratona, volteando hacia el umbral del pasillo, korai se quedó parado viéndolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos color ámbar, esos hermosos ojos, aúnque sombríos, seguían siendo los más hermosos que Sachiro haya visto en su vida.

Estirando la mano hacia él y señalando con la cabeza sus frituras en la mesa baja, Korai camino hacia él con paso firme, tomando la mano tendida se sentó y observo con detenimiento la bolsa, al final tomándola y abriendola con cuidado de no romper de lado la bolsa metálica -odiaba que pasará eso- y se dispuso a comerlos. 

-ire a recalentar la cena- Sachiro se incorporó, dejando a un lado la frasada con estampado de pequeñas gaviotas, regalo del mismo korai al peli café en una navidad. Fue hacia la cocina, antes viendo de soslayo, como korai tomaba la manta y la ponía sobre su cabeza, envolviéndose todo. 

Mientras Sachiro preparaba todo en la cocina, en la sala solo se podía escuchar el ruido de la bolsa y el masticar de Korai, quien no lo conociera diría que solo estaba ahí existiendo, pero dentro de esa cabeza llena de voley y obviamente de su novio, Korai estaba recapitulando todo el partido; jugadas, estrategias, fallos, que pudo haber hecho en tal jugada y ¿que demonios había pasado para haber perdido contra Hinata Shoyo?.

Comieron en silencio, Sachiro aprovechando para darle una leída a un libro de anatomía de las serpientes, pero sin dejar de prestar atención en la ausencia mental de su amado prometido, asegurándose que comiera lo suficiente para que después a media noche no se parara por un bocadillo y terminará por comer de más, haciendo que no durmieran el resto de la noche por retortijones y vómito.

-ire a preparar la bañera.

Nada, Sachiro aun no recibía algún ruido de la boquita de Korai, que era capaz de blasfemar si pudiera en idiomas diferentes- que recién empezaba a dominar el inglés por sus compañeros extranjeros de equipo y algo de portugués por su idolo Romero- esa boquita que hacía suspirar a Sachiro cada que se volvía traviesa y empesaba a recorrer su cuerpo, que no ya había lamido, mordido o succionado con esa boquita.

Estando en el baño, Sachiro reviso que la temperatura del agua en la tina fuera la adecuada, vertiendo la escencia de lavanda que tanto le gustaba a korai oler mientras se relajaba, esté parandose en el umbral de la puerta. 

-báñate conmigo- dijo Korai bajo y calmo mientras de adentraba al baño, cerrando la puerta y desvistiendose. Eso sí era nuevo ¿qué clase de partido tuvo para que Korai quisiera bañarse con él? y no es que fuera raro, pero si poco usual, korai a pesar de transmitir seguridad y confianza en si mismo, en realidad era muy inseguro, tenía demasiados miedos arraigados, luchando día tras día contra ellos, pero en especial se mostraba inseguro por su cuerpo desnudo y Sachiro aúnque lo conocía muy bien, no podía comprender cómo es que eso lo podría tirar, para Sachiro el cuerpo de Korai era perfecto; su espalda marcada, esos pectorales y abdomen de infarto, su clavícula que Sachiro amaba morder y chupar, hacerle saber al mundo que ese chico tenía dueño, y no hablar de esa cintura que se amoldaba a la perfección entre sus manos, sus torneadas piernas, sus lindos pies, simplemente todo él era perfecto para el peli café.

Estando ambos en la bañera, Sachiro le lavaba a korai su suave cabello, teniendo al más pequeño entre sus largas piernas, la sensacion de la espalda de Korai en su pecho siempre sería indescriptible, siendo está la forma en que lo protegía del feo mundo de allá afuera. 

Empezando a preocuparse pues esperaba que hasta ese momento explotará, diciendo todo lo que pensaba sin filtros, recalcandose los errores, maldiciendo al cielo y a él mismo por no haber dado todo de si, en cambio Sachiro tenía a un muy dócil pajarito, más tarde vería el partido junto a él, para seguir con el ritual tras la derrota.

-korai-kun habla, empiezas a ponerme de los nervios.

-Hinata es asombroso.

-¿tanto así? pensé que yo era asombroso.

-esta en su mejor momento y quiero devorarlo ¡quiero superarlo!-volteando su cara hacia Sachio, este pudo ver esa mirada, la de un depredador acechando su presa, y que al no estar el objeto de su obsesión, de su nueva obsesión, Sachiro sería la víctima perfecta y con gusto este se ofrecería.

Korai volteando todo su cuerpo, se puso de rodillas frente al más alto, estampando su boca con la contraria, subiendo las manos hacia la nuca de Sachiro, y jalandolo más hacía él, su beso exigente y hambriento, queriendo succionar todo de él. Las manos de Sachiro recorriendo la estrecha y tonificada cintura, subiendo hacia su espalda, con una de sus grandes manos sostuvo su nuca, mientras la otra la paseaba sin pudor alguno por el cuerpo del más bajo, yendo nuevamente hacia las caderas de Korai, tomando uno de los gluteos carnosos y duros, masajenado se deleitaba con sus quejidos bajitos, empezando a sentir como poco a poco la entrepierna de Korai se endurecia sobre su estómago.

-vamos a la cama Sachi- Sachiro se incorporo con Korai en brazos, abriendo la llave de la regadera para enjuagar sus cuerpos enjabonados, seguía besándolo con ímpetu, pues también estaba hambriento y aúnque nunca lo diría en voz alta, celoso, por qué Shoyo-kun había despertado una especial de fuego en su korai, su hombre.

Pasando de largo el secarse, ambos fueron directo a la cama como el peli blanco quería, Sachiro lo dejo caer sin cuidado cirniendoce sobre él, volviendo a ocupar su boca y tomando la entrepierna dura en su gran mano, masajenadola de arriba hacia abajo, teniendo un agarre firme y duro como a Korai le gustaba, sentirlo retorcerse debajo de él era la gloria. Rompiendo el beso para respirar Sachiro vio el rostro de Korai que ya era un poema al sonrojo, sus mejillas y las oreja tintadas de carmín, sus ojos achicados y cristalinos, el rastro de saliva por el beso salvaje termino de ponerme duro a Sachiro, y este sin esperar levanto las piernas de su chico hasta hacerlo sostenerse de media espalda y sus hombros -vendita flexibilidad de su hermoso cuerpo- pensó, lo sostuvo de la cadera, y se adentro entre sus glúteos, buscando ese dulce tesoro, lamiendo alrededor de ese lindo anillo y oyendo sus gemidos, ver a korai hecho un desastre sin haberlo penetrado aún, era maravilloso.

-¡sa...sachi..Sachiro ya hazlo!.

Oh por los dioses, su voz quebrada, el sonrojo aún más marcado de las mejillas y las orejas, y ahora sus hombros también rojo brillante, claro que lo queria coger, duro muy duro, pero antes tenía que hacerle entender que Sachiro era el único asombroso en su vida.

Aún en la posición en la que lo tenía, quitó una mano de su cadera, metiendo el dedo índice y medio en su boca para humedeserlos con su saliva, sacándolos y ahora metiendolos de golpe en el interior de más bajo, empesando a dilatarlo haciendo círculos y tijeras.

-Aaahh...sa...oohh-korai estrujaba la colcha entre sus manos, la imagen que le daba al más alto era tan lasciva. Sachiro pensando que korai era tan excitante; su piel blanca, que fácilmente se marcaba, su cuello, su pecho, las caderas, todo tenía marcas rojizas, algunas ya tenues y otras recién hechas. Ya no podía más, su pene dolía y Korai ya estaba listo, dejándolo por completo en la cama, se estiro para alcanzar el bote de lubricante en la mesita de noche, lubricando toda su entrepierna con tortuosa lentitud, korai no despegaba la mirada de Sachiro, su cara anciosa y gesto de anticipación, eran deliciosas de ver.

-¡Sachiro Higurami cogeme ahora!- su voz rota pero demandante y Sachiro como buen chico, lo tomo de un brazo alandolo hacia un lado y acostandolo boca abajo, con la otra mano tomo fuertemente la cadera contraria y la also hasta que quedará al aire, ni siquiera dejandolo respirar cuando Sachiro ya se estaba hundiendo en él, su gemido fuerte y el estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos, sin soltarlo del brazo ni de la cadera empezo a penetrarlo fuerte, el vaiven firme como les gustaba. La imagen de los músculos trabajados de la espalda, su cadera, sus pozos de Venus y su tracero, toda esa gloriosa imagen solo para Sachiro, por toda la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de Korai, él no era de ocultarse en la almohada y callarlos en ella, a él le gustaba que lo oyera, hacerse oir.

-¡¡¡mas Sachiro, más duro!!! 

Y sus deseos eran órdenes, Sachiro tomándolo ahora con ambas manos de la cintura, aumento la fuerza de las estocadas, el abrazo firme al miembro del más alto se sentía increíble, pero este quería más, tomando una de sus piernas y sacando el mejor provecho de su flexibilidad, la puso en su hombro y poniendo a Korai de lado, volviendo aún más rápidas y fuertes las estocadas.

-¡¡aaahh a..ahí..iii...me veengoooo!!.

Tomando su miembro Sachiro empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza, korai perdiendo todo el control volviéndose en un mar de placer y sensaciones, el pene de Sachiro dando fuerte en su punto dulce y haciéndolo venir, su semen se esparcio por la cama y parte de su abdomen, viendo a Sachiro y este la cara de satisfacción y el hilillo de saliva saliendo por la comidita de los labios de Korai fue suficiente para poner aún más a mil a Sachiro, este volviendolo a poner en cuatro, aumentando de fierza las estocadas, quería liberarce, llenarlo y de ser posible para los hombres embarazarlo una y mil veces, sintiéndo y perdiendose en el éxtasis de las caderas y el canal de Korai, Sachiro llego a su climax, hundiendo sus largos dedos, marcando la suave piel de las caderas ajenas, y como korai lo sabía, siguió el vaiven, por qué esa sensibilidad de Sachiro después de venirse se sentía increíble con él moviendose, por los dioses que Sachiro Hirugami iba a morir entre sus caderas.

Recargado en la cabecera de la cama y con korai entre sus piernas, Sachiro pegaba con cuidado las tiras musculares en el omóplato izquierdo de Korai, de atrás hacia el hombro, tres sería suficientes para relajar su músculo que tras esa lesión hace unos años, tenía que tener aún más cuidado en esa área, y por qué en su arranque de lujuria le habría sobre exigido al ya cansado cuerpo del más pequeño.

______________  
La alarma sonó a las 5:30, estirándo un brazo Sachiro apagó la alarma, korai durmíendo sobre su pecho abrasandolo con manos y pies, como un lindo koala adorable. 

Definitivamente no quería pararse, le dolían las piernas y estaba más cansado de lo que imagino, korai no estuvo en paz hasta que lo hicieron dos veces más. 

Entrelazando su mano con la pequeña, observo sus anillos de compromiso, aún faltaban unos meses para el gran día, Sachiro no diría que eran nervios lo que tenía, era felicidad, hebian pasado por tanto y ahora por fin podia gritarle al mundo que este increíble chico a su lado, era suyo de aquí hasta la muerte.

-¿Sachi que hora es?-korai removiendose, volteo a verlo con un ojo medio abierto y tapándose el gran bostezo en la boca con su mano, adorable.

-las 5:35 ¿que quieres de desayunar?-besando su frente Sachiro sedisponía a pararse, pero korai con sus brazos no le dejó.

-Sachi aún es temprano- la voz cantarina, ojos clavados en él y sonrisa descarada de medio lado, ya las conocia y era obvio que hoy llegarían tarde. 

Dos rondas después y ya por fin bañados, desayunados y listos para iniciar su dia, korai en su reunión post partido y Sachiro tenía que rendir un examen en la facultad.

-Sachi, crees que puedas preguntarle a oneesan si aún quedan invitaciones a la boda?- korai agarrado de la mano de Sachiro esperaban en la esquina el transporte. Sachiro volteando a verlo y encontrando esa cara despreocupada, los ojos resplandecientes y esa pose de el mundo le pertenece.

\- se lo preguntare ¿por qué?.

-¿crees que pueda mandarle una a Hinata shoyo?- Korai viendo hacia el frente, con la sonrisa más grande que si boca podía dar, ojos bajos y expresión triunfante.

-quiero que sepa que yo le ganó en eso, ¡yo seré el que se case primero jaaaa! 

Si ahí estaba ese enano pedante y soberbio de siempre, pero shhh no se lo digan. 

-claro que puedes invitarlo- Sachiro viendo hacia korai, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de tanto amor, sin duda alguna Sachiro había hecho la mejor elección de su vida.


End file.
